tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Fire Demons VS Snow Demons
Hello and welcome back to the Arena! Hides-in-Barrels was humbled by the fan letters that he recieved last week, he was not expecting such positive reception, after he was chased away from that... other wiki... Hides-in-Barrels thought that it was time to come out of his... well, barrel but then he got another letter from his jerk boss. Hides-In-Barrels has copied it down bellow... Dear Hides-In-Barrels It warmed my heart to see you keeping the Arena going in my abscense and it inspired me to write this letter to tell you that you will lose your job if you ever oversee another fight between two of our gladiators ever again and may end up in the infirmary. Lot's of hugs and kisses The Arena Announcer This saddened Hides-In-Barrels at first but then he realised that the Announcer said nothing about animals or beasts. So, this week, Hides-In-Barrels will be pitting two of our captive creatures against eachother. Hides-In-Barrels believes that they will put up a good fight and make a big mess in the bloodworks and he was right on at least one of those accounts. The perks of sleeping outside... Anyway, this week, we'll be putting some surviving Fire Demons, the elite asssasins of Jagar Tharn up against some Ice Demons. Fire Demons were once Imperials but Jagar Tharn gave them scales and a tail, frankly, Hides-In-Barrels can think of worse fates but you know how snooty Imperials can get. They were bred as the ultimate predators, kind of like a story that I once heard, where a big muscly man ended up getting covered in mud, he was probably a Nord. Anyway, Fire Demons can breathe fire and are very smart, possibly smarter than Hides-In-Barrels but they probably aren't as good at hiding. They will be up against a the Snow Demons, creatures that also resemble monsters from a story that Hides-In-Barrels heard once, only in this one there was no mud and the cat survived. Anyway, These Ice Wraith-like monsters, from Akavir are fearsome beasts, that migrate to get away from the cold... Hides-In-Barrels would think that they wouldn't midn the cold but he is no biologist. These beasts hail from the Kamal nation, Hides-In-Barrels has never been there and considering that these things live there, he doesn't really want to. Times up! Fire Demon: 3 Snow Demon: 5 Hides-In-Barrels is no mathematician but he believes that Snow Demon is the winner. If you know someone who likes fighting or should like fighting, Hides-In-Barrels might be able to find them and get them to join, just make sure that they know the rules! Battler rulesEditEdit *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena